Compensation pour White Day
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Ceci est une série de petits drabbles qui ont pour but de réconforter les lecteurs frustrés par les développements autour du chapitre 250. Dans le registre du mignon... Nous en avons bien besoin, n'est ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Compensation pour White Day

 _ **Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour, lecteurs francophones ! Je suis navrée de vous avoir quelque peu délaissés ces dernières années, mais comme il m'est plus facile de traduire de l'anglais vers le français que l'inverse, je commence par l'anglais et après…. c'est une autre histoire quand il faut se mettre à la traduction de longs chapitres._

 _Bref, voici donc une petite histoire mignonne, traduite de l'anglais, que j'ai écrite en une nuit (soyez indulgents ! ) pour compenser tout le suspense qui monte autour de ce satané cadeau de retour pour « white day ». Je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose! S'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans le manga, ça se passerait après le dernier publié à ce jour (chap. 251)._

 _Il y a 15 chapitres courts et un épilogue. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de bisous (du moins pas le type que vous attendez) ou quoi que ce soit de trop gros, puisque j'ai essayé de rester à peu près en cohérence avec ce qui pourrait arriver dans le manga..._

 _Bien sûr, je ne possède rien!_

1

"Coupez!" tonna le producteur, et Momiji se détacha d'elle.

Alors qu'elle et les autres acteurs retournaient aux sièges qui leur étaient assignés, elle lâcha un soupir tracassé.

Elle se sentait un peu étourdie. Ce rôle lui imposait de puiser dans ses émotions les plus secrètes, et même pire, à les montrer. Et après tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'audition, elle avait l'impression que cette dernière scène avait mis ses sentiments totalement à nus, les rendant visibles par le monde entier. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, la tête baissée. Elle avait confiance en sa Momiji, mais il fallait qu'elle lâche totalement prise, pour pour la faire exister.

Ça valait le coup, raisonnait elle, c'était un pas qu'elle faisait sur son chemin d'actrice.

"Waw, Kyouko chan" son manager temporaire et ami lança-t-il, épaté, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, pliant de sa veste proprement et posant son sac sur ses genoux "cette dernière scène était déchirante, je ne m'attendais pas à..." comme si ce qu'il disait était censé être évident, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Elle lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et senti ses entrailles se tordre à la pensée que cette performance pourrait faire naître des soupçons chez Yashiro san. Et si jamais il se mettais à raconter des choses, et ... ugh ... Ses yeux se posèrent sur Morizumi Kimiko. Elle bavardait joyeusement avec sa manager. Se pouvait-il que ça soit _elle_ ?

"Mesdames, merci pour votre travail, notre journée s'arrête là." dit Kuresaki San "Il nous reste une légère hésitation et nous ne sommes pas tout à fait prêts à annoncer notre décision" un murmure traversa la pièce. "s'il vous plaît ... Je vous assure que nous reviendrons vers vous dès demain matin."

Kyouko salua respectueusement et se tourna vers Yashiro avec un sourire "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer." dit elle en se levant.

"Ah, oui" répondit le jeune homme un peu surpris "Espérons", et il la suivit vers la sortie.


	2. Chapter 2

Compensation pour White Day

2

Elle semblait s'être reprise bien rapidement après l'intense jeu d'actrice dont elle venait de faire la démonstration. Ce n'était pas seulement la performance physique de Kyouko, qui était de loin la meilleure entre toutes les candidates. Plus que tout le reste, sa représentation émotionnelle du sentiment amer d'amour du personnage l'avait laissé sans voix. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Comment Kyouko avait elle réussi à comprendre un sentiment aussi complexe que d'être déchiré par l'amour non partagé? Avait-elle par hasard commencé à ouvrir son cœur un petit peu? se demandait-il, ne sachant pas si cette éventualité serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout dépendait de... qui...

Car si c'était le cas, se demandait-il, qui d'autre est-ce que ça pourrait être?

La jeune fille s'arrêta avant la sortie et le manager pensif leva les yeux, rencontrant l'élégante silhouette de Kotonami San, l'amie de Kyouko.

"Je te soutiens à fond, Moko san!"

"Tu m'étonnes. Étant-donné que tu vas décrocher ton rôle. C'est sur."

"Ça serait tellement merveilleux de travailler avec Moko san à nouveau!" dit Kyouko, les yeux brillants.

"Oui" Kanae leva les yeux au ciel "moi aussi, ça me plairait bien." avoua-t-elle.

"Tu es libre, après ça?" demanda Kyouko. "J'imagine que tu vas aller te changer, je peux t'attendre et on pourrait aller manger une glace, ou autre chose." proposa-t-elle timidement.

"Meh, je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir" sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu'elle continuait sombrement "un des brailleurs a un anniversaire." Kyouko lâchât un petit rire, sur le ton de son amie "à moins que ..." reprit Kanae "tu veux venir avec moi?" Le visage de la jeune fille s'égaya, elle hocha la tête joyeusement. "je suppose que ça veut dire oui ..." dit Kanae avec détachement. Elle se tut, en regardant son amie.

Elle n'arriver pas à se débarrasser d'une impression étrange, que son interprétation incroyable du personnage de Momiji avait quelque chose à voir avec un quelconque développement nouveau dans sa vie à elle. "Je parie que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire ..." Elle remarqua le regard du manager alors qu'elle disait ça, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cela lui fit penser à l'air tracassé de Tsuruga Ren la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Est ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux là?

"Oh oui!" Kyouko rebondit joyeusement "je t'attends dehors!" elle salua de la main avant de s'éloigner avec son manager.


	3. Chapter 3

Compensation pour White Day

3

Caché dans un recoin discret non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble, il attendait, serrant nerveusement sa clé de voiture dans une main.

Dire que cette performance était bouleversante serait un euphémisme. Depuis quand Kyouko était-elle à l'aise avec la l'idée d'exprimer le sentiment amoureux, et la _jalousie_ par ailleurs?

Il avait eu l'idée de la surprendre à la sortie de son audition. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa concentration, bien sûr, alors il l'avait regardée depuis le deuxième étage, derrière les vitres. Hiromune Koga était donc le rôle principal masculin. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais sa réputation était bonne. Ça n'empêchait pas que Kuon allait devoir faire au moins quelques recherches. Si Kyouko devait se retrouver à regarder un homme quel qu'il soit avec ce regard là, et d'autant plus un homme qui n'était pas lui, il fallait qu'il sache dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, et à quel point il était envisageable de faire confiance à cet homme.

Le regard qu'elle avait dans cette dernière scène, la façon dont elle le regardait ... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être le destinataire de ce regard soupirant? Y avait-il un lien avec son changement d'interprétation de Setsu? Elle était devenue plus possessive, montrant son affection de manière plus féroce. Il avait même pensé, à un moment, que peut être elle commençait à le voir différemment. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue jouer cette scène… Il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Quelqu'un? Il serra ses dents, en essayant de chasser cette idée désagréable hors de son esprit.

D'autres actrices étaient déjà sorties et s'étaient dirigées vers leurs voitures. Il remarqua que l'une d'elle s'attardait, et fouilla dans son esprit pour retrouver son nom. Il la connaissait, il lui semblait se souvenir d'elle, pendant un projet quelques années plus tôt... Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était encore là? Qu'attendait-elle au juste, se demanda-t-il avec agacement. Il était déjà assez stressé avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, il n'avait pas besoin de témoins inutiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Compensation pour White Day

4

"Ah!" s'exclama Yashiro d'un air surpris alors qu'ils passaient les portes vitrées automatiques qui donnaient sur la rue.

Kyouko se tourna vers lui, il était en train de consulter son téléphone, et il leva les yeux. Il regarda devant, puis à sa droite, à sa gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans la rue.

"Ren ..." dit-il, et elle senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. "Il a envoyé un sms." il était toujours à l'affût, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point.

Elle remarqua aussi. La voiture de Tsuruga San.

Il était là? "Où est-ce qu'il est ?" se demanda tout haut le manager.

Kyouko se mordit la lèvre. Rien que l'idée de lui soulevait son cœur. Elle la remplissait de joie, en fait, comme si le nœud qu'elle avait dans les tripes était en train de fondre. Peut-être qu'il avait des affaires importantes à discuter avec Yashiro San? Elle rougit en se retenant d'espérer que peut-être, juste peut-être, il serait un peu content de la voir.

C'est là qu'elle a remarqua. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Morizumi Kimiko et sa manager se tenaient là, à quelques mètres comme si elles attendaient quelque chose. Et juste comme ça, comme si le fait que Kyouko remarque sa présence était son top, Kimiko se dirigea vers elle avec assurance.

"Kyouko San" dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux "je voulais te féliciter et te souhaiter bonne chance." Son visage sembla glisser, sur la deuxième partie de la phrase, mais elle ne se détacha pas de son rictus et inclina la tête candidement.

"Ah, Merci Morizumi San" répondit Kyouko poliment avec son propre sourire "c'était un honneur de t'avoir pour rivale, quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, je suis sûre que Momiji sera en de bonnes mains."

"Et je te souhaite le meilleur pour le reste aussi" ajouta Kimiko. Elle souriait encore, mais ses yeux étaient perçants "pas de rancune, hein?"

"Euh ..." Kyouko ne savait pas comment réagir. "C'est ça." Était-ce vraiment elle, la fille qui partageait un lien spécial avec Tsuruga San? Quelque chose ne collait pas chez elle. Tsuruga San méritait d'être avec quelqu'un de plus ... plus ... "pas de rancune." Elle soupira. Quelqu'un de plus gentil, peut-être?


	5. Chapter 5

Compensation pour White Day

5

La fille dont il ne retrouvait pas le nom alla dire quelque chose à Kyouko puis partit. Il se demanda à quoi ça rimait, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Sa chance était là. Elle était seule avec Yashiro. Était ce une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant? Ferait il mieux de tout annuler? Non. Il n'y aurait jamais un meilleur moment, et il avait déjà repoussé ça pendant suffisamment longtemps.

Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha d'eux. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire n'était pas assez? S'il voulait garder ses pensées fixées seulement sur lui, peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire ...

"Te voilà!" appela Yashiro, et Kyouko se tourna elle aussi vers lui. Elle était si charmante. Elle rougit et regarda le sol comme il approchait d'eux. "Tu arrives juste ?"

"Oui". Kuon s'était demandé, pendant qu'il attendait, si oui ou non il fallait leur dire qu'il avait vu la fin de l'audition. À en juger par la réaction soulagée de Kyouko à son mensonge, il avait pris la bonne décision. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Ils n'ont pas encore décidé." dit Kyouko en lui souriant "mais j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais..." elle s'arrêta et son cœur se serra "c'était un défi, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. J'espère que j'aurai le rôle. Je sens que je peux m'y identifier." la crispation s'intensifia.

"J'aurais voulu que tu la voies, Ren." dit Yashiro "elle était incroyable."

"Je n'en doute pas." il prit une grande respiration pour calmer ses démons. "Je suis sûr que tu vas l'avoir." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Elle continuait à regarder derrière lui et il tourna la tête. L'autre actrice d'avant était toujours là, avec une personne qu'il supposait être sa manager. Les deux sursautèrent quand il leur fit poliment un signe de la main. Elles retournèrent son salut, firent une révérence et s'éloignèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça?

Il y avait un regard bizarre sur le visage de Kyouko quand il se retourna vers elle. Un peu triste.

"Bien" dit-il, en rassemblant son courage "je me demandais si je pouvais t'inviter à sortir ce soir?"


	6. Chapter 6

Compensation pour White Day

6

"Excusez-moi?" elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, on aurait dit qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui.

"Ce soir?" répéta-t-il "Es tu prise ?"

"Oui ?", dit-elle en gardant sa distance.

A quoi disait elle "oui"? La question qu'elle croyait avoir entendu n'avait pas de sens de toute façon, et elle avait déjà fait des projets avec Moko San.

"Oh." Il cligna des yeux "tu as quelque chose." il jeta un regard sur Yashiro "C'est dommage." il semblait déçu. Est ce qu'elle imaginait des choses? Pas moins d'une minute avant tout ça, elle était en train de se demander si c'était dans l'espoir de croiser le chemin de Morizumi San qu'il était venu ici. Mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression ...

"Désolée" dit-elle, en secouant la tête "je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai bien compris" elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé le monde, cette situation était tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes les plus honteux. "tu avais... quelque chose ... à proposer?" Son cœur battait rapidement. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

Il serrait sa clé de voiture. Il semblait anxieux. Il hésita et elle eu comme une envie de s'excuser. Elle devait avoir l'air si bête, qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait, vraiment?

"C'est juste, ce ballet ..." expliqua-t-il diligemment "On m'a donné ces billets, ça m'a fait penser à toi." il la regarda droit dans les yeux en disant ça. Elle aurait juré que son âme était sortie de son corps pour une fraction de seconde, à ce moment là, quand un soupçon de son vrai sourire fit fondre son visage composé. "C'est ce soir."

Lentement, il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une paire de billets qu'il lui a montra.

Son regard interdit se posa tour à tour sur les billets, puis sur son visage. Il était écrit _Lac des cygnes_. Il était envoûtant, souriant avec bienveillance. Elle se tortillait à l'intérieur. C'était le dilemme de sa vie : d'un côté sa meilleure amis, de l'autre, l'objet de son affection secrète, ou, bien, bon, de son _amour_ , quoi. Le simple fait que quelqu'un comme Kyouko pouvait à présent se trouver face à un tel choix impossible était un mystère en lui-même, ce que serait sa décision en était un bien plus grand.

Une soirée au ballet avec Tsuruga San. L'idée la rendait faible.

"Laissez-moi deviner." une voix différente se fit entendre, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Moko San. "tu l'enlèves pour ce soir."


	7. Chapter 7

Compensation pour White Day

7

C'était agaçant à quel point sa simple présence semblait toujours chambouler tout l'univers de Kyouko.

Son amie, le visage rouge vif, était là à baver métaphoriquement sur une paire de billets - probablement pour un espèce de spectacle ringard, du type qu'elle adorait évidemment – qu'un satané sexe-symbole lui tendait galamment.

Le manager, embarrassé, se tenait en retrait silencieusement, gardant une distance raisonnable avec eux, et regardant de l'autre coté.

La situation au milieu de laquelle Kanae venait d'arriver était facile à lire.

"Oh, _vous_ aviez des projets pour ce soir." Tsuruga Ren lui sourit brillamment. Kyouko l'avait donc déjà refoulé? Il semblait le prendre bien. Ou peut-être n'était-il simplement pas encore tout à fait prêt à abandonner.

"Je n'appellerais pas ça des projets." Vraiment, l'anniversaire de son neveu était une corvée, même pour elle.

Les deux imbéciles se tenaient debout, touts raides, cote à cote. Ils se risquèrent à échanger un regard, mais se retrouvèrent à lui faire face silencieusement, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle.

"C'est pour quoi, ces billets?" demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Kyouko se mordit sa lèvre. Quoi que ce spectacle ait été, ça avait l'air de la mettre dans tous ses états. A quoi cet homme pensait-il, à débarquer de nulle part comme ça? Était-il enfin prêt à se déclarer ? Kyouko savait-elle? S'était-il déjà passé quelque chose?

"Eh bien, en fait ..." dit-il "vous n'avez qu'à prendre les billets toutes les deux. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?" Le visage de Kyouko se tourna raidement vers lui et il tapota son épaule avec douceur "je ne voudrais pas vous priver du temps que vous aviez prévu de passer entre amies" dit-il doucement "Prenez les billets, sinon ils seront perdus."

"Mais ..." La perplexité que ressentait Kyouko se lisait sur son visage "il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu peux proposer pour... pour aller ... avec-"

"Non." Kanae la coupa avec miséricorde. "Laisse tomber, je ne peux pas me défiler de mon truc ce soir de toute façon. Ça serait gâché."

Cet homme était doué, réalisa-t-elle. Avait-il anticipé tout ça? Non. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas accepter son offre généreuse. Était-il vraiment prêt à tirer un trait sur sa soirée, juste pour faire plaisir à Kyouko?


	8. Chapter 8

Compensation pour White Day

8

"Mais, Moko San!"

"Tu te souviens qu'au départ tu m'as proposé de m'emmener manger une glace?" Kotonami San dit raisonnablement "Je te propose de rester sur ça, c'est bien plus sympa que ce que j'ai à offrir pour ce soir, et tu le sais. Disons, ce week-end? Ça marche pour toi?"

"Hum, oui." dit Kyouko faiblement.

"Je parie que tu auras encore plus de choses à me dire." La brunette tapota la tête de son amie "et toi" dit-elle dans la direction de Ren sans vraiment le regarder "prends bien soin d'elle" ce n'était pas une recommandation, c'était un ordre.

Yashiro était resté en dehors d'un périmètre de confidentialité instinctive pour Ren et Kyouko, mais Kotonami San avait rompu le cercle. Il avait donc passé les deux dernières minutes a se rapprocher discrètement d'eux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait été dit, mais il semblait que Ren avait des billets pour lui et Kyouko, mais Kyouko avait des plans avec Kotonami San, mais Kotonami San avait du dire qu'elle était d'accord pour que Kyouko aille avec Ren! Aaaaah! Yashiro ne tenait plus.

"Je t'enverrai un texto fixer l'heure. A plus !" Kotonami San leur adressa une petite révérence, et reprit son chemin.

Se trouver dans le périmètre privé devint beaucoup plus oppressant, une fois que Kotonami San en fut sortie. Ren tenait encore les billets dans sa main, et Kyouko regardait vaguement vers la direction dans laquelle son amie qui s'éloignait.

"Très bien... Alors" dit-il aussi que gaiement que possible "c'est sûrement moi qui vais recevoir l'appel, demain." les deux acteurs semblèrent faire un effort pour reconnecter leurs synapses, le temps de comprendre à quel appel il faisait allusion. "Je te tiendrai au courant dès que possible, Kyouko Chan."

"Oui!", dit-elle précipitamment "Merci Yashiro San, tu m'as tellement aidée, je ne sais pas comment te remercier." elle s'inclina abondamment.

Yashiro sourit quand il croisa les yeux de Ren. Ils étaient traversés d'étincelles qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant.

"C'est mon travail Kyouko Chan, et ce fut un plaisir." dit-il joyeusement. "Maintenant, c'est pas tout ça, passez une bonne soirée tous les 2."

Les idées qui occupaient l'esprit de Yashiro lorsqu'il tourna les talons n'auraient pas leur place dans cette histoire. Aussi, l'auteur a décidé respectueusement de taire les espoirs du manager, de voir certains billets être déchirés et quelques vêtements arrachés.


	9. Chapter 9

Compensation pour White Day

9

Le soleil commençait à descendre, et la lumière faiblissait.

Elle attendit. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était sur le point d'aller voir un ballet avec Tsuruga San. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la marche à suivre pour ça, alors elle a attendait.

Il la regarda amoureusement. Elle fixait le lointain, les sourcils légèrement plissés, elle semblait figée dans une interrogation insoluble. Était-ce si dur à croire pour elle? Il voulait passer chacun de ses moment éveillés aussi près d'elle qu'il lui serait permis d'être, ne le voyait-elle pas? Ca le démangeait de tendre la main vers elle pour l'approcher de lui dans une étreinte serrée. Ce serait si facile. Il chuchoterait ses sentiments sincères dans son oreille. Ce serait si grand, si beau… c'était tellement tentant.

Dire qu'a peine une heure plus tôt, elle puisait dans ses propres sentiments de frustration pour nourrir les sentiments semblables de son personnage, qui était, comme elle, malheureuse en amour. Que ressentirait Momiji, si elle se trouvait dans une situation similaire? Il y avait probablement une raison rationnelle, pour qu'il choisisse de passer cette soirée avec elle, c'était probablement la conclusion que Momiji en tirerait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils sourirent.

"Il faut y être à quelle heure?", demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître détachée.

Il regarda les billets qu'il avait gardés dans sa main "Dans une heure et demie à peu près."

Alors qu'ils se faisaient face silencieusement, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste, il toussotât. Elle tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

"Ça ne sera jamais facile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment?"

"Je veux dire, allons-y?" C'était plus simple d'endosser à nouveau ce rôle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

"Oui!"

Elle se sentait absolument stupide, à marcher à côté de lui. Elle se sentait comme une princesse, gâtée par son prince. Elle combattit ce sentiment. Elle essayait de comprendre. Il y avait forcément une raison ...


	10. Chapter 10

Compensation pour White Day

10

L'opéra n'était pas si loin et il leur restait plus d'une heure quand il se gara.

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence presque complet. La radio était éteinte, Kuon était concentré sur la route et Kyouko avait regardé par la fenêtre tout du long.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir rester très prudent pendant cette soirée. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il jouait un jeu très risqué.

Elle était abasourdie. Elle avait fini par renoncer à essayer de trouver une explication pour ce qui était en train de se passer. Cet homme avait envoyé des cadeaux de remerciement pour White Day à tout le monde sauf à elle. Si quelqu'un lui demandait, elle serait prête à échanger toutes ses années à venir de potentiels cadeaux de remerciement pour une soirée comme celle là.

Elle risqua un regard vers lui quand la voiture s'arrêta.

Il avait l'ai inquiet en croisant son regard.

"Nous y voilà."

"On est en avance?" Non pas que ça la dérangeait. C'était autant de temps en plus qu'elle l'aurait pour elle seule.

"Ils ont un restaurant, peut-être que..."

Comme pour répondre, son estomac grogna à la mention de la nourriture. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et rougit d'embarras, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Tu es trop honnête pour ton bien."

Elle boudait, mais ne dit rien.

"Allez." invita-t-il en ouvrant sa porte, et elle fit en fit autant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, après avoir fermé les portes en silence. La voiture sonna quand il la ferma à clé.

"On y va?"

Elle regarda la main qu'il lui offrait. Elle voulait l'attraper, la presser contre elle, se jeter dans ses bras. Elle voulait entourer ses bras autour de lui et respirer son odeur. Elle voulait mettre son oreille sur sa poitrine et écouter son pouls. Cette main ... Se rendait-il seulement compte? Cette main, c'était le monde pour elle. Elle hocha la tête en silence et se dirigea vers lui.

Il recommença à marcher alors qu'elle passait devant, remettant sagement sa main dans sa poche, heureux de simplement marcher à ses côtés.


	11. Chapter 11

Compensation pour White Day

11

"Tu n'y étais pas, tu peux pas savoir, mais crois moi" insistait-elle, raclant le reste de sa mousse au chocolat "il a été carrément irrespectueux."

La conversation avait atterri sur Hiromune Koga pour une raison quelconque, et Kuon prenait la température. Il semblait que l'acteur l'avait critiqué, ce qui apparemment choquait Kyouko au plus haut point. Ça lui plaisait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une simple fan déraisonnable, et quand bien même la nature de son inclination n'était pas exactement ce qu'il espérait, ça lui réchauffait le cœur quand elle prenant sa défense. Il se souvint que son père avait parlé de _marques d'impact_ sur les murs, quand il avait fait semblant le rabaisser en sa présence.

"Je suis certain que Hiromune San est un bon professionnel, avec qui tu apprendras beaucoup." Il était rassuré d'avoir sa préférence. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir comment les choses évolueraient, une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu le rôle – ce dont il ne doutait pas – mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à dire du mal de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Bien sûr, il garderait les yeux sur la situation, mais après tout...

"Il a dit ..." elle reposa le bol en porcelaine sur la table en face d'elle et leva les yeux vers lui prudemment "il a dit qu'il était toujours seulement deuxième meilleur, et que même ce rôle, tu l'as refusé avant qu'on lui propose."

Kuon n'avait pas commandé de dessert. Il finissait sa liqueur.

"Yashiro a refusé, c'est vrai." Il posa son verre. "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le déplore."

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'autorisait à imaginer comment ça serait, si ça avait été lui qui jouait le samouraï errant. Ç'aurait été de la torture. Une si douce torture.

"Tu aurais été l'amoureux de Moko San." dit-elle sans réfléchir.

"J'aurais pu te voir tous les jours." lui non plus ne réfléchissait pas vraiment.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau "Quelle heure est-il?"

Sa question le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

"C'est vrai" dit-il, en regardant le temps sur son téléphone "nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route, il nous reste 15 mn."


	12. Chapter 12

Compensation pour White Day

12

Ce fut un moment captivant.

Kyouko était transportée par l'histoire de la princesse maudite Odette et de son prince Siegfried. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais la scène - du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, car en réalité, elle le regardait discrètement de temps en temps. Il semblait concentré sur le spectacle, mais le spectacle Kuon regardait vraiment était son visage. Lorsque les protagonistes se déclarèrent leur amour mutuel, elle a porta les mains à son cœur, et fit de même quand le cygne noir tenta d'abuser du prince. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle semblait le vivre de plein fouet et si cela avait été un comportement acceptable, il se serait carrément tourné entièrement vers elle pour ne rater aucune de ses expressions.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, ils applaudirent de tout leur cœur avec le reste du public et échangèrent quelques regards complices.

"Que dirais-tu si cette soirée était un cadeau pour White Day?"demanda-t-il, hésitant, alors qu'ils se levèrent.

Elle s'arrêta là dessus, elle ne le regarda même pas, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le néant.

"Ce serait le plus parfait des cadeaux."

Honnêtement, ça l'était. Elle ne garderait peut être pas un objet en souvenir, comme Morizumi San avait la bague, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit, et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir quelque chose pour s'en souvenir. Ses souvenirs seraient suffisants, elle chérirait cette nuit pour toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de raconter cette soirée à qui que ce soit – en dehors de Moko San évidemment.

Sa main frôla sa hanche, l'encourageant à avance, et se perdant lui même dans ses propres sentiments. "Ça me fait très plaisir." Il avait voulu lui donner une soirée spéciale. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait pensé le programme de ce rendez-vous, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son visage épanoui.

"Merci beaucoup, Tsuruga San." dit-elle d'une petite voix quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur rangée. "C'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de voir un si beau spectacle, c'était merveilleux."

Il lui sourit juste, marchant derrière elle, pensant à toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il lui restait à partager avec elle.


	13. Chapter 13

Compensation pour White Day

13

Kyouko était sur un petit nuage quand la voiture se rangea devant le Daruyama.

Elle venait de sortir avec Tsuruga San.

Bien sûr, il ne concevait certainement pas cette soirée comme un _rendez-vous_ , mais malgré tout, pour elle, c'en était un. Elle culpabilisait un peu, d'y penser comme un rendez-vous, alors que pour lui qui n'avait probablement même pas choisi de recevoir des entrées pour ce spectacle, ce n'était rien du tout. Aucun de ses amis ne s'intéressait à ce genre de spectacles, supposait-elle, et il voulait juste honorer les billets qu'il avait reçus en cadeau. Elle avait tellement de chance que ses goûts bizarres lui aient fait penser à elle!

"Merci beaucoup pour ce soir." dit-elle sincèrement.

"Merci", dit-il, sans la regarder.

Elle ne savait pas quoi déduire de ce cadeau. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle valait seulement un billet gratuit? Ou est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle recevait un traitement particulier – passer une soirée entière avec lui? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle décida de ne pas y penser. Elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il n'avait pas glissé une bague sur son doigt avec des mots doux, et alors? Avait elle même envie qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça? Elle en rougit.

Elle allait partir se coucher, après une merveilleuse soirée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était pas pressée de sortir de la voiture. Elle essaya de retenir la coloration qui menaçait ses joues à l'idée des images qu'elle allait se remémorer en s'endormant.

Il n'avait pas l'air pressé non plus. Il était en fait dans un état assez proche du sien. Avait-elle compris que cette soirée était un _rendez-vous_?

"Je ne sais pas quand on va se recroiser."

"Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de m'appeler, tu sais. Je serai là." dit-il, mettant son cœur à nu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne relèverait pas mais il devait le dire. "Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose", dit-il finalement.

Elle le regarda innocemment, en attendant qu'il continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Compensation pour White Day

14

"Désolé Kyouko San, je t'ai menti."

Son pouls s'accéléra quand il prononça son prénom. Si elle avait pensé que le Corn disant son nom avec la voix de Tsuruga San était trop, l'original risquait de faire exploser son cerveau.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, les petits démons se débattaient pour la garder saine d'esprit à cause de ses mots.

"Mon cadeau n'était pas vraiment ce rendez-vous" dit il "le voici." ajouta-t-il, lui remettant une boîte raffinée.

Ses petites mains se tendirent vers la boîte en tremblant. Quoi? Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas déjà assez ? Il avait pris toute une soirée sur son précieux temps pour la passer avec elle. Pourquoi devait-il lui offrir la même petite chaîne pour smartphone qu'il avait offert à tous les autres?

"Tu n'aurais pas du", dit-elle en prenant le petit paquet." Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû, pensa-t-elle. Ça la rendait un peu triste, qu'après une telle soirée, il se sentit obligé de lui donner son cadeau de retour standard.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." dit-il "C'est le stricte minimum." Il posa sa main sur la sienne, qui tenait la boîte serrée. "Ce soir ..." dit-il, d'une voix incertaine "Ce soir je voulais te montrer ..." il se recula et regarda dehors par la vitre devant elle. "Tu es très spéciale pour moi, Kyouko San".

Son cœur s'arrêta avec ces mots. _"J'aime Kyouko Chan"_ avait dit Corn à Guam. C'était pareil. Tsuruga San était vraiment un prince distrait, lui aussi. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de comment sonnaient les mots qu'il utilisait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre? Lui même était spécial pour elle, c'était sur. Spécial était, à dire vrai, loin d'exprimer une fraction de ce qu'il était pour elle.

Elle serra les mains sur la petite boîte. Elle était trop mal à l'aise pour l'ouvrir devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer son visage déçu quand elle y trouverait le cadeau auquel elle s'attendait.


	15. Chapter 15

Compensation pour White Day

15.

"Merci." dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il se retourna et elle agit dans un élan, elle se leva jusqu'à lui, se rattrapant avec d'une main sur son épaule, elle même surprise par son propre mouvement, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. "Je le garderait précieusement." dit-elle, sans savoir ce que ces mots, qu'elle lui avait dit il y a tant d'années en échange d'une pierre bleue, signifiaient pour lui.

Elle se retira et ils partagèrent un long regard, aucun d'eux n'osant espérer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

"A bientôt." dit-il avant qu'elle ferme la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers le restaurant. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait la rapprocher du paradis, ce qui n'était absolument pas logique, puisque chaque pas mettait plus de distance entre lui et elle, et que pouvait bien être le paradis, sinon lui?

Kuon la regarda s'échapper, priant qu'il ait montré assez de ses sentiments, sans pour autant lui faire peur.

Quand elle fut finalement seule dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Kyouko ouvrit son cadeau. Elle fut étonnée de trouver deux petits paquets dans la boîte. L'un était plus petit que l'autre, alors elle ouvrit celui là en premier – sans doute par la précaution, elle n'était certainement plus capable de penser rationnellement à cet instant - il contenait un petit pendentif. Une fée en argent qui tenait une pierre bleue. Elle le regarda avec la stupéfaction, se demandant comment ça se faisait que tant de choses aléatoires semblaient relier Tsuruga San et Corn dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit le deuxième paquet et y trouva une chaîne. Elle était parfaitement à la taille de son poignet et la première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut de savoir combien de place il restait pour accrocher pour accrocher d'autres charmes.

Elle rougit en remettant les deux éléments dans la boîte.

Elle se sentait soulagée quand elle se mit au lit cette nuit là. Bien sûr, le résultat de l'audition pesait toujours sur elle, mais elle savait ... Au moins elle savait ...

Ce n'était pas Morizumi San.

Quand bien même cette dernière avait partagé moment particulier avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à la cheville de cette soirée, qu'elle venait de passer. Et s'il était capable de passer une soirée comme ça avec quelqu'un comme elle ... Et puis ... Au moins... Il ne deviendra pas l'homme de cette femme.


	16. Chapter 16

Compensation pour White Day

Epilogue

"Non mais c'est sérieux ?!" cria la voix furieuse à l'autre bout du téléphone, et la femme éloigna le combiné de son oreille. Elle était habituée aux caprices de la jeune fille et elle s'était attendue à une réaction au moins aussi violente.

"Ils n'ont rien dit de plus, mais j'en déduis que Kyouko a eu le rôle. Désolée Kimiko san." répondit la manager calmement.

"Ouais, ben je ne veux plus jamais voir, ou même entendre parler de cette _Kyouko_ !" hurla Kimiko en raccrochant le téléphone, une veine battant dans sa tempe.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un incident la détromperait quelques années plus tard…

Elle ne réalisa même pas le danger dans lequel elle se trouva ce soir là quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du plus célèbre acteur de tout le Japon, qui se trouvait devant elle pendant une réception mondaine.

Elle posa sur le buffet l'assiette qu'elle tenait et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant.

"Bonjour, Tsuruga San !" dit-elle "quel plaisir de te voir !" elle eu quelques doutes quand elle détecta l'intensité de l'aura que dégageait son regard. "Tu … Vous... ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Morizumi Kimiko, j'étais-"

"Je sais qui tu es." dit-il froidement. Kimiko était mal à l'aise. Elle le connaissait peu, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Il était si poli avec tout le monde pendant le tournage de _Purple Down._ "Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire, et laisse moi te dire" continua-t-il sur le même ton glaçant "je ne pardonnerai jamais quiconque-"

"Eeeeeh !" l'interrompit une voix paniquée. "C'est bien toi Morizumi San ?" Kimiko fut estomaquée de voir Kyouko devant elle, lui souriant cordialement. Elle avait sa main sur le bras de Tsuruga Ren, le pinçant légèrement, ce qui agaçât Kimiko autant que ça semblait calmer l'acteur. "Quelle bonne surprise !" continua-t-elle "n'est ce pas, Ren san ?" dit-elle autoritairement. Il regarda de l'autre coté en boudant. "Ne fais pas attention à lui" dit Kyouko "il est dans un mauvais jour." Et elle sourit comme si cette explication était satisfaisante et tira sur la manche de l'homme, l'éloignant à une distance plus sure.

Il lança à Kimiko un dernier regard menaçant et suivit Kyouko dans une autre direction.

En les regardant partir, Kimiko n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ravaler sa jalousie en ruminant intérieurement. " _Non mais c'est sérieux_ ?!"

 _ **Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà donc tout pour cette histoire ! Merci de l'avoir lue. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir via les commentaires si vous aimeriez que je continue à publier mes histoires en français (je pense notamment à_ Skip Paradox _et à un one shot dont j'ai presque terminé la version anglaise). Je ne me rends pas compte si il y a un public francophone qui ne les lit pas déjà en anglais..._


End file.
